


I think he needs a name

by taylor7304



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Mentioned Ben Solo, Mentioned Leia Organa, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, POV Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor7304/pseuds/taylor7304
Summary: Rey rebrands as a Solo and then suggests that Finn is given a last name too. Specifically one of the best pilot in the resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	I think he needs a name

They’re standing there, arms thrown around each other, breathing heavily. I don’t want to break it up, and if I was thinking clearly I wouldn’t have, but I need to feel them in my arms. I need to know that they aren’t just figments of my imagination, need to know I didn't die on Exegol and that I returned to them. 

“Finn!” I shout out, alerting him of my presence.

He looks up, his eyes finding me in the crowd. His lip waters, seeing that I'm alive, that I'm here. He lets go of Poe to race towards me, slightly shoving people aside. We collide and I know for a fact that I’m home. A second set of arms surround me now and I know it's Poe. 

“Rey.” He whispers, only the three of us huddled together can hear it. 

I breathe them in, letting the scent of their sweat and blood linger in my nose. Someone mumbles something and it tickles, just below my ear, so I wiggle my way out of their grasp. Finn has a tight grip on me, but apparently has an even tighter on one Poe. The pilot doesn't seem to mind, judging by the look on his face and the fact that they don't let go of each other's hands, even after our hug is long over.

I glance down at their intertwined fingers, raising an eyebrow at the two men, but they avoid my gaze, looking anywhere but at me. Poe's face flushes, a true betrayal of repressed feelings. I smile, it's good to know that love bloomed on that battlefield, way before any of this. 

Finn pulls his hand from Poe's, clearing his throat. He's approaching a difficult subject, I know this because of the way he stands, his arms cross his body and he bites his lip. When he looks at me, there are tears in his eyes, “I felt you die.” 

So we’re going right into it, it seems. I glance down at the blood on my skin, Ben's blood mixed with mine, dirt caked across my cheeks. 

I nod, huffing out a breath, “It’s hard to explain what really happened out there, I don't think I can grasp it fully. But I’m alive." I caress his cheek, wiping away the small tears that still fall, "I’m alive and I’m home. That’s what matters.” 

He nods, his words unable to see the day.

Poe's hand comes up to squeeze my shoulder, “It’s good to see you.” He whispers it like it’s a secret that I’ve somehow survived.

I smile at him, I suppose it is. When I look back at Finn, he's glancing at my body, not checking me out but checking to make sure I'm as okay as I say that I am. 

“You look rough.” he jokes, somehow able to find the light in the darkest of situations, indicating the state of my hair and clothes. 

Poe whacks him on the back of the head, gently, before being called away as he's needed to figure out what they should do next. So is Finn, but right now, I'm his main priority. It’s just Finn and I as we watch Poe go. There's a lovesick expression on Finn's face.

I snort, sighing happily, “You look happy… in love.” 

He turns to me, his mouth wide, “What? Kriff, Rey… that’s… ridiculous!” He places a hand on my shoulder, “Wouldn’t I tell you if I was…” 

“In love with Poe?” I supply for his lack of words.

He nods, throwing a look over his shoulder in the pilot's direction. Poe waves and Finn, if possible, brightens even more.

I shake my head, laughing silently, “Not necessarily. I was a little busy saving the galaxy and all.” 

He throws an arm around me, grinning like a madman, “Oh, shut up.”

I’m home. 

**_**********************************************************************************************************_ **

“Remind me again why I chose Tatooine BB-8?” I say to the little droid. 

The sun is high in the sky at the moment and it’s sandy and hot, all the things I thought I would escape once I was gone from Jakku. Beside me, BB-8 lets out a series of beeps telling me I’m being dramatic. I shrug, laughing. I suppose I am, but you know I’m allowed to complain once in a while, as I rightfully deserve to do so. 

Ignoring the judgmental comments from the droid, I kneel down in the sand, pulling the sabers from my belt. The weight upon my body is lifted as I place them into the ground. My own saber is back at the base, safely entrusted to a certain resistance mechanic. 

When I told Rose I was going to bury them on Tatooine, she had said that it was an odd place to bury the sabers. I disagreed, I thought it was respectful.

So, here I am, knee deep in sand and burying the sabers of the two most important people in the galaxy. I guess I just got lucky, ended up drawing the short straw. BB-8 tells me that he doesn't believe I think that's true and he's right. I'm thrilled to do it, honor the people who took me in and gave me a place to call home when I had none. 

It’s quiet for a while, I'm hyper focused and BB--8 is keeping watch above. Suddenly, he beeps, alerting me that someone else is there. I stand up, cautiously, and spot what seems to be an old woman.

She regards me with narrowed eyes, “Nobody’s been here for quite some time.” She says, coming closer. In one swoop, she looks me up and down, “Who are you?” 

I pat BB-8 gently and look the woman in the face, “My name is Rey.” 

She narrows her eyes again, “Rey who?” 

I falter. I’ve always been just Rey but BB-8 lets out more beeps and I look to my left. There in the shimmering sun of Tatooine stood the people who helped shape who I am today, Luke and Leia... and Ben. I touch my hand to my chest, almost weeping but I remember that the woman can not see them and blink back my tears.

I smile, gently wiping at my eyes, “Rey Solo.” 

"Solo?” The woman asks, almost disbelieving. 

I nod, “Yes.” 

With that, BB-8 and I face the setting sun and make our way back to the X-wing Poe let us borrow. I don’t think he would’ve except for the fact that BB-8 told me about his crush on Finn and he wanted to keep me quiet. 

I smile again as we walk. 

**_**********************************************************************************************************_ **

I can see Poe and Finn, sitting together in the mess hall almost immediately. I've only just got back but I haven't eaten anything solid in hours. I would have liked to go and find Rose, but she would only scold me until I had a solid meal in my belly.

“So a Solo, huh?” Finn asks the minute I sit down in the mess. 

I stop, food halfway to my mouth, “How did you know that I…?”

Poe smiles, stealing a piece of jerky off my plate, “Chose Solo as your name?” I nod and he shrugs, “We just know you so well.” 

Finn shoves him gently and shakes his head, “We received a signal from Tatooine that there was a young woman digging in the sand, goes by the name Solo. We knew it had to be you.” 

I nod, slightly embarrassed, and proceed to pick the food off my plate. I don’t meet their eyes until I can feel that they’re not looking at me. I glance upwards and I’m right, they’re staring straight at each other and my god if I thought they were bad before. Finn is sat right next to Poe, no room left despite the bench being completely empty.

Jessica Pava, one of Poe’s pilot friends and now one of mine, notices my staring and mouths something to me. I don’t catch all of it but I do understand that she thinks they just need to kiss each other already. 

“You know, Finn, if you’re that jealous about not having a last name, I’m sure there’s someone willing to give you theirs.” I say with a pointed stare at Poe.

He glares at me and Jess snorts. He then turns to glare at her too. 

Finn frowns, “I don’t think I understand.” 

I kick Poe under the table, trying to get him to confess but he keeps his mouth shut tight. “Yes you do. Go out there, find a nice young… person and get to know them.”

His frown deepens and if looks could kill, I would be dead from Poe’s glare alone. BB-8 rolls up next to our table and lets out some beeps to which Poe glares even more. 

“Yeah, okay, BB. I get it, you don’t need to remind me. Or her for that matter.” he says, nudging the droid with his foot. He points a finger at me, “You’re evil.” 

Finn raises an eyebrow, “Evil? Why?” 

He turns to face Finn, rolling his eyes, “She wants me to tell you that I want you to have my last name.” He realizes what he’s just said and slaps a hand over his mouth. 

I let out a loud and obnoxious laugh and the other tables look at me. I don’t care because the look on Poe’s face is priceless, as is the look on Finn’s.

I begin to get up but Poe grabs my sleeve, “Oh no you don’t. You started this mess, you’re gonna finish it.” 

“I believe it’s your mess to finish. I’m not the one in love with him.” I reply, crossing my arms. 

Finn spits out his juice and Poe tightens his grip on my arm. “I believe, dear Rey, that you have quite the death wish.” 

I nod, “Yeah, you could say that.” I sit back down and he lets go of me, eyes never finding Finn’s face. 

“Poe?” Came Finn’s voice. Poe doesn’t look up. “Poe, look at me?” Poe turns to look at him and Finn doesn’t say anything just surges forward. 

Poe whimpers, actually whimpers, when Finn presses his lips to his.

I can’t contain my glee and Jess subtly slides me four credits. I smile, standing up with Jess, and tell them, “You’re welcome boys.” 

They break apart and with devilish smiles on their faces, they tell me, “Oh we’re thankful alright.” Poe puts an arm around Finn’s shoulders, “Thankful that you’re next.” 

I groan and Poe laughs before pulling Finn back into another kiss. I decide enough is enough and leave the mess in search of one special woman in the resistance. They’ll be at it for a while so I might as well pass time somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully believe that Rey should have taken on Solo as a last name instead of Skywalker because it seems more fitting. She found a father figure in Han and then a love interest, though I don't ship them, in Ben. And I know that she found a mother figure in Leia but Leia didn't even go by Skywalker, she went by Organa so therefore, Rey should have said her name was Rey Solo and that is on period.


End file.
